


Baby Awe

by angrybirdcr



Category: Actor-RPF - Fandom, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Baby Kicking, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hubby!Chris Evans, Pregnancy, Protective!Dodger Evans, daddy!Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: You are beautifully pregnant with Chris’ baby and he’s awe-struck when feeling the baby’s first powerful kicks.
Relationships: Chris Evans & You, Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans/You, Dodger Evans x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Baby Awe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an Instagram Post. I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances. Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of his private life. This is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters.**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**
> 
> **You can also find me on Tumblr** ** KO-FI**

–*—*–  
You were amazed at how much your belly had grown almost overnight and as you reached the 24 weeks mark you suddenly found yourself stealing most of Chris’ shirts and sweats. Soon you would need to go on a shopping spree. From the moment you held the positive pregnancy test on hand, an immeasurable amount of love overflowed from your hearts, she hasn’t arrived yet but you were already awaiting her with the biggest excitement that there could ever exist.

It was around on week 15 when you started to feel the first fluttering inside your womb, a clear sign your little one was growing healthy and strong. You were anxiously waiting for the moment when Chris too would be able to feel her too. It was about a week ago that you finally felt the first actual baby kick, whenever you felt it you tried to get him to rest his hand on top to feel it too, he was just never lucky enough to share in the joy as she somehow seemed to calm down when she sensed him closer. Ever since then, Chris looked like a kicked puppy and his insecurities were beating him up hard.

There was nothing that you could do to help him other than patiently wait. Well, that and indulge yourself on ice cream, that always helped to settled you both down. You were glad that you were not going to be the only one gaining weight out of this experience. 

But there was something about today… you could feel it on your bones  
You were reading a book, casually sitting down on the couch in nothing but a top and some briefs you got from Chris’ drawer, your feet propped up and Dodger loyally laying at your side. Out of nowhere he started to wiggle around in excitement, nudging his wet doggy nose on your exposed belly, unavoidably tickling you in the process

“Hey, buddy! What’s with all the fuzz?” You cooed the pup uncontrollably laughing, petting him in an attempt to calm him down. “Oh, Stop it Dodge!” You tell him in a slightly warning voice, he was not hurting you in any way but it was definitely unsettling you now and making you lose your comforting position, that took your hours to accomplish!

“What’s going on here?” Chris came out smiling from the kitchen with your favorite smoothie on hand “I could hear you all the way from there!”

“I don’t know, Dodge just started to act up and won’t let go!” You managed to say in between laughs as Dodger settled his head on top of your belly. Chris saw your uncomfort and didn’t hesitate to scold the misbehaving pup

“C’mmon bub, you’re making your mamma uncomortable now. Time to get down” What you didn’t see coming was his unexpected low growl at Chris as he attempted to seat down next to you, shocking you both 

“DODGER!! No!!” You yelled at him making him flinch and lower down his ears

“Ok, THAT’S IT DODGE! Get down right this instant!” Chris’ stern voice immediately made the pup to plop down from you, he looked at you with his big puppy begging eyes

“Oh Chris, don't be so harsh on the poor baby! Look at those eyes!” You say petting his ears

“Don’t let his antics fool you” 

“Fiiine… Go lay on your bed pal” He finally walks aways with his tail in between his paws, watching you from a few feet apart

“What was all that about?” Chris shockingly said, sitting next to you, dropping a soft kiss on your cheek as he passed you your drink

“Well, I was reading that is quite normal for some very special doggos to get overprotective over pregnant women. He’s just being a loyal pup, so we need to be patient with him and to make sure that he is ready to adjust to the upcoming changes” You nonchalantly say rubbing your belly with one hand and holding the glass on the other one

“How can you being so understanding babe?” He teases you with his wonderful smile

“It’s my special talent” You smirk back, then you suddenly gasp almost dropping your smoothie from the move, Chris quickly reacts taking it off from you

“What is it? Are you ok?” His panic stricken face immediately turns into one of confusion when he sees your amused expression “What? Why are you laughing?” You could see the wheel turning on his head, so you decide not to say anything but to show him instead

“Calm down pappa bear… I’m ok, everything is ok...Just come here” You take his big hand and place it right on top where you felt your baby girl kick the air out of your lungs

“What-what?” He stammers

“Just wait, keep talking” You smile rubbing his hand over the same spot

“What do you want me to say?”

“It doesn’t matter, just keep babbling nonsense with your thick juicy voice!” You laugh at your own description of your husband’s voice

“My what???” He laughs, his deep belly alluring one

Then it happens…  
“OH MY GOD! Was that-?” His eyes wide as saucers, his perfect carved face adorned with the biggest ear-to-ear smile that you had ever seen on him before

“Yes, it was. That was our baby girl kicking” He kneels in front of you, rubbing both of his hands now

“Oh god… Hi there princess! Are you finally greeting pappa? Can’t wait to meet you!”

And if in cue, she does it again, this time around stronger, strong enough that you could actually see the tiny baby feet imprinted on your belly. You both open your mouths in amazement, you don’t want to miss it! You hastily grab your phone and start recording the moment. 

“Did you see that?” You could feel tear pricking your eyes watching his adoring tearful look, as if he had witnessed the most beautiful thing on earth or the most wonderful miracle to ever occur

“I told you that she loves you, you just had to be patient baby” You sweetly rub his hair, taking in the moment and engraving it on your heart. 

“Are you kicking for daddy honey? Yes, you are! That’s my girl!” She was on a roll, as if making sure to give her daddy the show he had been waiting for all along. And he was loving it! He talked to her, he kissed your belly and tenderly rubbed it all over. 

The he looked up  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you” He peppered kisses all over your face and lips now 

“What for dear hubby of mine?” You cupped his bearded self and caressed him as if he was made of glass, melting under his warm and adoring gaze

“Thank You for being mine, thank you for loving me, for making a dad and for making me the happiest man on the world!”

“I love you too daddy...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! All feedback is more than welcomed!


End file.
